


The Blood In His Veins

by LalodyBear



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Anal, Blood, Blood Drinking, Fingering, Human Sorey, Kissing, M/M, Sex, Vampire Edna, Vampire Mikleo, blood drinking during sex, blowjob, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalodyBear/pseuds/LalodyBear
Summary: While at work as a librarian, the vampire Mikleo meets Sorey, a young human with a peculiar interest in his kind.-With hunger overwhelming him and a heat spreading across his body, Mikleo gave in to the hunt. Daringly, he took a small step forward. “What would you do, Sorey, if I were to tell you that I was one of the vampires?”Sorey’s breath caught in his throat. “You?”Mikleo hummed, “Yes. Me.” He flashed a smirk that allowed a hint of his fangs to tease his new prey.Sorey gasped and took half a step back. He didn’t seem to be frightened; his eyelids hung lower and his lips parted to allow the soft panting of breath. Mikleo wanted nothing more than to bite down on those pink, plump lips and take him in. He knew that Sorey wanted it, too.





	The Blood In His Veins

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely just an excuse to write vampire porn, mainly as practice for my ongoing Yuri on Ice fic. Who better to write about that my favourite zesty nerds?

Mikleo loved his job. It allowed him plenty of quiet time and access to sources for his research that he would be pressed to find elsewhere. He certainly was required to fulfil his duties as a librarian but whenever he had a moment’s rest he was permitted to read whatever he pleased and work on any projects he might be attempting. He also enjoyed the heavy scent of old books and took joy out of watching young humans’ eyes light up as they get immersed in some of his personal favourites.

Mikleo loved his job but sometimes something – or in this case, _someone_ – will happen and make Mikleo wonder just what it is about humans that make it impossible for them to keep out of his business. Mikleo supposed it was hypocritical of him to have that outlook since he was the one who wrote a lot of the more recent novels about his kind; before Mikleo’s turning he had been one of the most obsessed researchers in vampire lore of that century. It didn’t make a whole lot of sense for him to write books if he didn’t want people to read them. Hypocrisy, however, in practice did very little to quell the feeling of anxiety each time he discovered someone was interested in his books. Perhaps he felt that way because of the dangers his writing had historically brought to him.

The first thing Mikleo noticed about this particular newcomer was that he seemed to have the personality one would expect of a small, particularly excitable puppy. His eyes were alight, his mouth wide and tilted up in wonder as he stared up at all the books lining the tall, proud bookshelves that dwarfed all those who passed by. He was broad for someone his age with messy, defiant hair that was already beginning to drive him nuts. A red blush – from excitement, Mikleo supposed – dusted his warm, honey cheeks; his blood dancing at the surface of his flesh cruelly reminded Mikleo of his almost overbearing hunger.

Luckily, Mikleo was entirely in control over his own self. He refused to drink from an unwilling person, often resulting in many years of a packaged blood diet. To Mikleo, the act of forcing oneself upon another to drink blood was repulsive and disgraceful. Any vampire found unable to control themselves should be put under watch until the safety of humans is no longer threatened by their lack of self-discipline.

“Hello!” The cheerful voice of the newcomer surprised him. He found himself captured by wholesome green eyes that, for reasons unknown, caused Mikleo’s entire body to feel electric; he couldn’t say he trusted his own legs to continue to hold him upright. “Do you work here?”

Mikleo shifted his weight onto his other leg and willed his face to stay as impassive as ever. “I do. Can I help you?”

“Great,” The grin sent his way would have put Alisha – a cheerful young woman that regularly visited his library to find sources for her university assessments – to shame. Mikleo, against his own will, discovered that he really enjoyed the way in which this man’s eye would crinkle in the corners as he smiled. As Sorey moved, the open collar of his dark blue shirt fanned the scent of his skin towards Mikleo’s unsuspecting person; Mikleo’s nostrils flared to welcome the teasingly delicious scent. It really had been too long since his last meal. “I’m very interested in vampire lore and I was wondering if you could make any recommendations…”

Mikleo nodded once, “I can. I know this section quite well.” Why did he say that? He should have tried to divert the newcomer’s attention to another topic or at least fetched Edna to handle this for him. She would have undoubtedly teased him about it later but that would have been better than getting reminded of his own works… or would it have been? A guilty part of the back of his mind suggested that he wanted to stay with this oddly attractive man just a little bit longer; he liked to ignore that particular part of his mind.

“Really? That’s great!” The brunet fumbled for a moment, “Oh, right! I forgot to introduce myself… my name’s Sorey.” That innocent, far-too-pleased grin returned, softer this time.

“Sorey, hmm,” Mikleo tested the word on his tongue, liking the way it seemed to flow softly from one syllable to another. “My name is Mikleo.”

“It’s wonderful to meet you, Mikleo,” Sorey gave a single nod of acknowledgement. “Your hair is really beautiful.”

Mikleo froze. What did he just say? His hair was beautiful? While it was true that his hair was almost white with frosty blue highlights, meticulously combed so his fringe swept to the side of his face, and he supposed some might think it beautiful in its unique attributes, he was hardly prepared for someone to just _say that out loud_ and to his face, no less. Sorey’s boldness left him stumped without reply.

“Are your eyes naturally that colour? I’ve never seen purple eyes before,” Sorey continued, leaning forwards and seemingly completely oblivious to the internal war raging inside Mikleo.

“Uh…” _Smooth, Mikleo_ , “Uh, yes. They are. Purple, I mean. Yes, they’re naturally purple.” Unlike his hair, his eyes were not a result of his vampirization. His mother had also possessed startling lilac eyes identical to his own; When he was a child, everyone in his hometown had told him it was a distinct trait that made it impossible for him to get lost, like an inbuilt ‘If lost, please return to Muse’ notice.

“That’s so incredible,” Sorey muttered, “I’ve never seen anything like it before. It reminds me of something I read in one of these books once about vampires having inhuman traits when it comes to their appearance.”

Sorey certainly seemed to be quite the researcher. He knew exactly what book that particular piece of information had originated – _Night Children_ by Fethmus Mioma. It was one of the older works that this library kept and written by a dear friend of Mikleo’s called Lailah around the time of his rebirth. While Mikleo didn’t write anymore out of concern that hunters may track him down, Lailah still released a new book every few years (although recently she had delved more into fictional novels).

“Right,” Was the only thing Mikleo was capable of responding with. “You were after a book?”

As if realizing he had stepped out of line, Sorey’s shoulders shrunk and he guilty rubbed at the back of his head, “Ah, yeah… I was wondering if you had any good vampire books.”

Start with the basics. “What kind of genre are you after?”

Sorey shifted uncomfortably for a moment, “Well… nothing too unbelievable. I really liked _Night Children_ but my favourite has to be _The Vampiric Record_.”

Mikleo raised an eyebrow, “That old thing?” _The Vampiric Record_ was an old favourite of his, as well. It was a very old book currently aged at around six-hundred years – far older than Mikleo who was merely two-hundred and twenty-seven years old. He remembered spending years of his childhood fawning over each and every page in an effort to learn more about those that came at night. The memory left a warm feeling in his chest.

“Hey,” Sorey seemed personally offended by the jab at the book, “ _The Vampiric Record_ is an incredible book with so much information and it really deserves more appreciation even in the modern day.”

Mikleo nodded, “I agree.”

Sorey reeled in his anger, shocked by the easy agreement, “You do?”

“Yes,” Mikleo confessed, “I used to read it as a child every night.”

Sorey’s reaction his confession was the most incredible thing. A hot, red blush coated his cheeks as he stared at Mikleo with wide eyes. “M-me, too…”

Mikleo chose to ignore the taunts of the bright red flesh even if his body was insisting with every fibre of his being that he gave in. He really wanted nothing more than to push Sorey against the bookshelves and sink his teeth into the succulent skin of his neck… but he must resist. He wondered if Sorey would moan beautifully, hot and heavy in his ear, if his body would be firm and toned beneath his hands…

No, he mustn’t think of such things. It really had been too long since he had taken a human home.

“Have you read more recent work by Fethmus Mioma?” Mikleo asked in an attempt to steer the direction away from anything that might make Sorey look so tempting once again.

“I have but…” Sorey hummed and raised a hand to stroke his chin thoughtfully, “they’re not really my taste. Her older works had an element of realism that I could really appreciate. Her newer works seem more… fantasy?”

So the young man had good taste; Mikleo approved. “I see. Is she the only author you like?”

Sorey’s eyes lit up once more, “Of course not! I also really like some of the work by a less popular author known by the penname Luzrov Rulay. Rulay hasn’t written anything new in years and I can’t seem to figure out why they stopped but I really enjoyed reading their works. The way they wrote… the words, they just… felt right?”

He had read Mikleo’s books… Mikleo couldn’t stop an embarrassed cringe. Mikleo shifted on his feet, hoping Sorey didn’t notice. “Right.”

Sorey’s posture seemed to lose much of the excitement as he fell back into a more serious stance and adopted a thoughtful frown. “Rulay and Mioma both write as if they were fully immersed in that reality… as if they believed what they were writing was real. Can I tell you something?”

“Sure, what is it?” The sincerity and nervousness in Sorey’s voice put Mikleo on edge.

“I… I think vampires might be real.”

Mikleo stepped back in shock. “Huh?”

“Hear me out,” Sorey urged, taking one of Mikleo’s hands between his own, “Please?”

Mikleo could feel Sorey’s pulse beating in his hands. The warmth emanating from his skin lulled Mikleo and, weirdly, made him feel safe. Mikleo couldn’t describe it… it was like all of Sorey’s being was inviting him in. His large, green eyes pleaded with Mikleo, toyed with his soul and could charm him into following him around the world. Those eyes seemed like they could be worth hundreds of years waiting just to see again.

Sorey seemed to take Mikleo’s silence as his cue to continue. “I know they’re out there, Mikleo. They have to be… all the books I’ve read… the things I’ve seen…”

Oh, now _that_ was new. “Hold on,” Mikleo hesitated, “You’ve seen them?”

Sorey nodded. “I saw them in an alleyway. There were two drinking from one girl and she seemed to be enjoying it.”

“A-are you sure?”

Sorey nodded, “Positive. What else could it have been?”

If Mikleo was still capable of blushing, he would be a brilliant red. “It could have just been, uh… you know.”

Sorey caught on and blushed enough for the both of them, “Oh. Uh, well it _did_ kind of sound like she was really into it but I saw the blood. Plus, these book all describe humans feeling, you know, _sexual pleasure_ from being bitten.”

Of all the conversations Mikleo expected to have today, this was not one of them. “Sorey, why are you interested in vampires?”

Sorey bit his lip and Mikleo would be damned if that wasn’t the most seductive thing he had ever seen. The sight burned hotly and travelled straight to his groin. “I just… well…” It suddenly became clear to Mikleo what Sorey had been searching for. Sorey was seeking to become a vampiric ally – someone comfortable donating blood to a specific vampire, usually receiving sexual gratification in return.

With hunger overwhelming him and a heat spreading across his body, Mikleo gave in to the hunt. Daringly, he took a small step forward. “What would you do, Sorey, if I were to tell you that _I_ was one of the vampires?”

Sorey’s breath caught in his throat. “You?”

Mikleo hummed, “Yes. Me.” He flashed a smirk that allowed a hint of his fangs to tease his new prey.

Sorey gasped and took half a step back. He didn’t seem to be frightened; his eyelids hung lower and his lips parted to allow the soft panting of breath. Mikleo wanted nothing more than to bite down on those pink, plump lips and take him in. He knew that Sorey wanted it, too.

Mikleo placed a hand on Sorey’s bicep and leant in towards his ear. From this position, Mikleo could smell the sweet blood rushing to the surface. It had been far too long since he had the pleasure of drinking straight from the source… and such a delightfully attractive source at that. “I’m working right now but come to my house tonight and I would be happy to give you what you want.”

Sorey gulped and nodded, “Y-yeah.”

Mikleo pulled back, satisfied with the answer. Sorey looked tantalizingly dishevelled and Mikleo wished he could lose control right here and now. Instead, he took a pen from his pocket and scribbled his address onto Sorey’s wrist. “Is seven alright?”

“Yeah.”

He smirked at Sorey’s hazy expression. “Don’t be late. Are you still after a book?”

That seemed to bring Sorey at least partially back to normal. He quickly glanced around as if worried he’d been caught. “U-uh, no. That’s all, actually. T-thanks.”

“It will be my pleasure.”

Mikleo’s wording didn’t go unnoticed by Sorey who couldn’t seem to respond. Instead, the human opted for nodding one last time and turning to leave. Mikleo couldn’t help but stare after him, sighing as he took the delicious scent of blood with him.

“My... Meebo is stealing perfectly good costumers, I see. Thiefleo.”

Mikleo frowned. Edna. “This is none of your business.”

“Sure, it’s not.” The blonde vampire girl was twirling her umbrella over her shoulder. Mikleo had stopped asking her to put it away indoors many years ago; She claimed it helped protect her in case sunlight was to shine through the windows. The library didn’t _have_ any windows.

“Edna.”

“Meebo.”

“If it’s none of your business, why are you standing here?” Mikleo sighed, exasperated. All previous hormones had thoroughly left his body, leaving him with an acute feeling of frustration.

“Just here to watch a Meebo get a catch for himself. Haven’t see that in such a long time.”

“Right…”

“Don’t worry your pretty Meebo head, I’m not interested in anything else.”

Mikleo rolled his eyes. Edna made a habit out of _pretending_ that she assumed the worst.

“Hey,” Edna closed her umbrella and thumped it softly on Mikleo’s head. “Get back to work, Lazyleo.”

“But you were talking to me!”

“Tch, Meebo.”

+

Mikleo’s home was tucked away in a quiet little neighbourhood at the base of a mountain. Living here meant that mornings were darker and thus more pleasurable for his delicate vampire flesh as he was leaving for work. By the time he arrived home each afternoon the sun would already be going down leaving him with a perfectly comfortable daily routine. Edna and her brother, Eizen, lived conveniently down the street in a house much larger than his own, also prompted to move here because of the geographical layout. Though that just meant that Edna was entirely capable of watching as Sorey’s beaten down little car pulled into his driveway.

Mikleo watched from his window as Sorey lingered inside of his car for a moment or two. He appeared to be fixing his hair in the mirror. Mikleo smiled softly; Sorey was definitely adorable.

Eventually, Sorey decided he looked good enough and emerged from his car. The walk to the door carried an eager hop in his step. Mikleo rushed from the window to his door, opening it before Sorey had a chance to ring the doorbell.

“Oh, hi,” Sorey seemed flustered, perhaps surprised by Mikleo’s immediate presence.

“Welcome, Sorey,” Mikleo responded, stepping aside. “Please, come in.”

Sorey smiled and nodded before stepping past Mikleo and into his home; his scent of blood and soap lingered in the air as he passed causing Mikleo’s gums to salivate. Mikleo observed patiently as Sorey gaped at everything he saw. Almost immediately, Sorey’s eyes landed on Mikleo’s personal bookshelf. “Oh, wow,” Sorey gasped, “You have all of the works by Luzrov Rulay! Even _Blood Limit!_ ”

“Uh, yes,” Mikleo affirmed. _Blood Limit_ was a book he had written twenty years ago and had only printed one-hundred copies. The wonder plastered across Sorey’s face made Mikleo feel warm.

“How did you get this?” Sorey whispered as he stroked the spine of _Blood Limit_. “I heard Luzrov Rulay only sold them to fans who attended a book signing. Did you buy it from an auction or something?”

Well, Mikleo supposed there was no harm in telling Sorey the truth. It wasn’t as though he didn’t already know about Mikleo’s status as a vampire. “Actually, Sorey, Luzrov Rulay is my penname.”

Sorey’s jaw went slack as he gaped at Mikleo with wide eyes; The reaction certainly stroked his ego. “Are you really?” Sorey gasped and took Mikleo’s hands in his own, “That’s incredible! I always dreamed of meeting the author behind those masterpieces!”

Masterpieces? “I wouldn’t go that far…”

Sorey looked personally offended. “No, it’s true! The way you write just feels so real-”

“It _is_ real,” Mikleo countered.

“That’s why they’re so good!” All this movement from Sorey was causing the scent of his blood to waft around, teasing Mikleo and reminding him of things to come. It quickly depleted Mikleo’s patience for chatter.

Mikleo straightened his shoulders and stared straight into Sorey’s wide, green eyes. “We can discuss my work later. You’re here for a reason, remember?”

Sorey gulped, a fiery blush running up his pulsing neck and colouring his ears and cheeks. He nodded.

“Good,” Mikleo said. He removed his hands from between Sorey’s and stepped forward to place one on Sorey’s flushed cheek. “You’re sure you want this?”

Without hesitation, Sorey nodded again. “I can’t wait.”

Mikleo smiled coyly, looking up at Sorey from beneath his side-swept fringe. He dropped his hand to run his finger across the collar of Sorey’s shirt. “Remove this and follow me.”

“Right,” Sorey agreed. He immediately began to fiddle with the buttons as Mikleo turned away to stalk down the hall towards his bedroom. He flicked the light on and left the door open for Sorey who was trailing behind him.

“Close the door behind you,” Mikleo told him.

Sorey obeyed. “Are we really doing this in your room?”

Mikleo raised an eyebrow, “Yes? Is there a problem?”

“No, it’s just… won’t it get messy?” Sorey was now standing bare-chested, showing off the toned muscles and tanned skin of someone who was used to being active outdoors.

Mikleo strolled towards him and placed a hand on the warm, beating flesh of his chest. Mikleo liked the contrast of tanned skin beneath his own snowy white hands. Sorey shivered beneath his touch. “Are you calling me a messy eater?”

“No!” Sorey didn’t try to stop Mikleo’s hand from brushing over his shoulder and down his firm arms. “It’s just… what I saw kind of looked a little messy…”

“What you saw was a hook-up in an alleyway,” Mikleo leaned forward to place a slow, gentle kiss at the base of Sorey’s neck, “I like to think I have more dignity than that.”

“Right, of course,” Sorey responded, raising a hand to brush it through the other man’s hair. Mikleo almost purred at the contact; the feel of another’s hand on his scalp never failed to satisfy him.

Mikleo pulled back and took Sorey’s free hand in his own. “Bed.”

Sorey fell back onto the mattress first; Mikleo didn’t hesitate to straddle him. One of Sorey’s hands kept him propped up while the other hesitantly cradled the small of Mikleo’s back.

Mikleo brought his lips down to meet Sorey’s, relishing in the moan teased from the human’s lips. His hands tangled in Sorey’s hair as he deepened the kiss, sucking his bottom lip into a soft bite. His fangs pricked the delicate flesh and sweet, _delicious_ blood pooled to the surface and trickled onto his tongue. Mikleo could feel Sorey’s hardness grind up into his own as he drew out a long sigh. The hand at the small of his back clenched around the fabric of his shirt.

Mikleo pulled back for just a moment to whisper, “Take it off.”

Sorey wasted no time obeying; his shaky hands began to tease apart the buttons of Mikleo’s tunic. As the fabric was being pushed from his porcelain shoulders he leaned forward once again to connect his lips to Sorey’s neck. He sucked harshly for a moment, drawing a gasp from the brunet, and ran his tongue across the angry, red skin. Delighted by his handy work, he sunk his fangs into his prey.

The reaction was immediate. Sorey’s body tensed beneath him as the hormones rushed through his body, making him feel _so good_ ; He whined Mikleo’s name through a long, deep moan. His head fell back as he gave Mikleo more access and used his hand, now planted firmly on Mikleo’s hip, to grind the vampire down onto him.

Mikleo felt himself groan as fresh, _warm_ blood pooled in his mouth. It had been far, far too long since he had last experienced something like this. The sound of Sorey’s breath panting near his ear and the feel of his large, warm hand clenched over his hip caused his groin to twitch eagerly. He licked at Sorey’s neck to ensure that not a single drop of that seductively red liquid didn’t go to waste.

The feel of Sorey’s very hard, very eager penis that was rutting up against his own reminded Mikleo of another place he would like to feed from.

Mikleo pulled back from Sorey’s neck and took a moment to admire the view. Sorey’s hair was dishevelled and, at some point, his hand had collapsed and he was now resting on his elbow. His chest was heaving with each desperate attempt to get air. His cheeks and chest were spotted red with the intensity of his blush. Sorey’s eyes were hooded and his lips parted seductively. But the best part was the way his neck was bruised and welting; a single line of blood dripped from the piercings and marked its way down his firm pecs. A gorgeous sight if Mikleo ever did see one.

Mikleo slid from Sorey’s lap – not without a whine of resistance – and kneeled on the floor. Sorey’s eyes widened in understanding as Mikleo begun unbuckling Sorey’s belt and jeans.

Sorey’s cock was beautiful. Mikleo appreciated the way that his head, pink and proud, stood at attention perched upon the strong, gorgeous flesh of his admirable length. Sorey’s balls were pink and clean-shaven, and just begging for a taste. But Mikleo was a bit of a tease in bed – he loved to watch his bed-mate squirm – so he took his time kissing and nipping at the delicate skin of Sorey’s inner thigh. His skin smelt wonderful; The scent of soap mixed with the blood beneath to create a delectable aroma.

Finally, Mikleo placed a hand lightly on Sorey’s cock as he trailed up the quivering thigh to suck gently on the loose skin of his balls. Mikleo could still feel Sorey’s thighs tremor with incomprehensible pleasure as his tongue trailed up to the base of his cock and his fingers toyed softly with the head.

He tilted his head back so he could meet Sorey’s darkened, lustful eyes, and licked ever-so-slowly from the base of his cock up to meet the tip. He tilted his head back down with a soft groan to engulf the pink flesh in the warm wetness of his mouth and swirl his tongue across the sensitive nerves.

“ _Fuck,”_ Sorey groaned, “ _Mikleo…_ ”

Mikleo wrapped his hand around the length of his cock and slowly began pumping his fist with a very slight twist. His other hand cradled and gently massaged the balls beneath. He took a moment to allow his fang to gently prick at the flesh just below the head; He moaned as hot blood begun leaking out of the cock and onto his tongue. Sorey didn’t seem to notice – if anything, it seemed to heighten the pleasure that Sorey was experiencing.

Mikleo worked the head with his lips and tongue, eagerly bobbing his head at the same pace as his hand pumped Sorey’s cock. With each bob he took the hard muscle deeper inside his mouth, coating it with saliva that mixed with the blood dripping from the small wound. He felt the tip brush against the back of his throat and paused there to stop himself from gagging on it. Sorey’s hand tangled in his hair, holding him in place as Sorey began moving his hips to buck up into Mikleo’s mouth.

After a few moments like that, Mikleo lifted his head, carefully ensuring he didn’t leave behind a single drop of deliciously sweet blood. Having gotten his fill, he reached into his bedside table and pulled out a small bottle of lubricant, squirted some into his palm and spread it over his fingers.

“Lean back,” he demanded. Sorey easily gave in, dropping from his elbow to lay flat on the bed. His legs were parted to expose his puckering hole. Mikleo bit down on his lip and lined up his finger against the muscle, circling it teasingly before slowly sliding his way into the tight cavern.

Sorey groaned as Mikleo moved his finger, stroking the inside of his hole. Mikleo added a second finger, easing the tight muscle into opening, and picked up the pace. Sorey moaned again, louder this time, and clutched at the quilt. Mikleo grinned as he located the spot deep inside that made Sorey’s body arch off the mattress; he added a third finger and rubbed against it again and again, relishing in the reaction his could milk from his new companion. Sorey exhaled deeply, moaning, “M-Mikleo, ah... ah...” Each little gasp travelled straight to his cock, causing it to twitch and tighten uncomfortably in his pants.

When Mikleo deemed Sorey to be loose enough, he removed his fingers and stood, unbuckling his own pants and releasing his pulsing cock. He reached for his packet of condoms and broke one away from the others before hurrying to tear it open. He rolled the lubricated plastic down his length and returned to Sorey, admiring the sight of the other man laying back with his legs spread apart and pretty, pink cock twitching against his stomach.

With a jolt of ecstatic anticipation, he lined up his cock against Sorey’s hole and pushed inside slowly. “Mikleo,” Sorey groaned, “Oh, Gods…”

“Sorey…” The tight heat engulfed his cock, squeezing it pleasurably and creating the perfect amount of friction. Mikleo pushed until he was fully sheathed and looked down at Sorey. The brunet was smiling softly up at him, a twinkle in his eye; Mikleo’s heart skipped a beat. Sorey lifted a hand to stroke Mikleo’s hair.

“Move,” Sorey whispered.

Immediately, Mikleo complied. The friction felt so good against his sensitive cock that he couldn’t stop the moan that escaped his lips. It had been far, _far_ too long since he had last experienced something so pleasurable. Sorey was rocking his hips, grinding up into him to match each thrust. Sorey’s moans grew louder as Mikleo gripped one hand on his leg and the other around his wrist and picked up the speed. Each thrust sounded wet as skin slapped against skin. The heat coiled tightly in Mikleo’s groin, building up until it was almost too much.

“Sorey,” He moaned, “I’m so close.”

Sorey was lost, only capable of responding with a single nod and a series of gasps and moans and pants. Mikleo thrust into his warm hole again once, twice, three times before he spilled. The orgasm filled him, causing him to tighten his grip on Sorey and lean forward. Cum was spurting from Sorey’s cock, too, and the brunet’s face was twisted in pleasure.

Together, they stilled. Both were panting heavy with heaving chests. Their eyes met; Sorey smiled contently up at him. The look in Sorey’s eyes caused a funny feeling to bloom in Mikleo’s chest of the likes he had never felt before. Mikleo smiled back.

He gently pulled his cock from Sorey and swiftly removed the condom. He used tissues at his bedside table to wipe himself and offered the box to Sorey.

“Thanks,” Sorey muttered, taking the box from Mikleo and wiping some of cum off his stomach. He noticed the blood trickling from his neck and froze.

“Don’t worry,” Mikleo reassured him, “My saliva will make the healing process a lot faster. It’s already stopped bleeding.”

“Right,” Sorey nodded. Sorey sat up; Mikleo could feel his eyes on him, watching as he gathered all the rubbish for disposal.

“If you would like a shower, there is one in my ensuite just behind you,” Mikleo offered. “You’re also quite welcome to stay the night if you’d like.”

The large, toothy grin Sorey sent his way caused his breath to catch in his throat. “Thanks, Mikleo. I’d love to stay with you.”

Mikleo nodded and offered a small smile in return. As Sorey headed towards the ensuite, Mikleo decided he should to let the other man borrow a copy of his book, _Blood Limit,_ before he left.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> This is my first time posting porn that isn't dub-con or for plot reasons so I'm very appreciative of all constructive criticism and hearing what you think.


End file.
